


It gets better

by CarlsGotBones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hamilton - Miranda, Stardew Valley (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Plotting, Founding Fathers, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsGotBones/pseuds/CarlsGotBones
Summary: undertale hamilton criminal minds stardew valley auWhat does that mean, you ask?? Im not sure, but Im going to write about it. Unfortunately. So the criminal minds people are living in stardew valley but theyre also monsters from the underground and they created this town by declaring it a country with the help of the founding fathers. Stardew valley Is a very tiny country & I hate myself. Kill me. Kill me.





	1. Well, for starters....

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read. I wish I never thought of this.

There was a new farmer coming to town.

And most of the townsfolk were happy about it. So excited to have someone new added into their boring lives. Very, very boring lives. But you know who wasn’t happy?? Aaron Hotchner. He was but a simple monster, but also sort of grumpy. All the time. 

Hotch was the one who set up the meetings with the founding fathers so the monsters could have a safe country to live in. They named it Stardew Valley. A lot of the monsters that escaped the underground were killed. They needed a safe place. So they got it. Hotch doesn’t like humans for killing so many monsters, but the founding fathers were okay in his book because they helped them fight for the land and declare it a country.

Anyways, Hotch wasn’t happy about the new farmer, because they were a human. Humans cause pain. Apparently they were coming to live here because their grandpa’s old farm was over on the west side of town, and there was still paperwork around saying that it belonged to them. So whatever, he’ll just have to figure out a way to drive them out of town.

But everyone else was so excited, especially Reid. Reid had a tail and every time the new farmer would be mentioned in conversation it would wag very waggily. Hopefully the optimistic boy would come to his senses and realize that having a human around wasn’t safe, especially one they didn’t know. The founding fathers were fine, because they helped the monsters. Hotch liked the founding fathers.


	2. New farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new farmer is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear god save my soul this hurts to create

When Hotchner woke up at his usual hours he immediately realized something was different. It was weirdly quiet. He quickly went to go check outside and got a glimpse of the calendar- and oh fuck. Today was the day that the new farmer was coming to town. How could Hotch have missed it? He swears he was keeping track of the days. Counting them down until that disgusting human came. 

Well, there wasn’t anything that could be done now. Might as well go out and see what he’d have to deal with. Learn their every fear and weakness and use it against them. Let’s do this.

Out in the town square he saw a few of his comrades gathered around the new person. Gross, disgusting human. He walked up, and saw who was in the group surrounding this filthy disgrace.  
Morgan and Garcia were chatting away about the history of this place, which really pissed Hotch off because ITS NONE OF THEIR BUSINESS HOW THE MONSTERS CLAIMED IT!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, he swiftly interrupted them, introducing himself while holding out his claws to pretend to be polite.

“I’m Aaron Hotchner. And you are?” the farmer stammered and shook his claws nervously. Stupid human.

“I-I’m Gaylord.. it’s nice to m-meet you..!!” that was the DUMBEST name Hotch had ever heard, and it took every ounce of his strength to keep his mouth pressed in a straight line. He had an image to uphold.

“okay, well!! I’m going to introduce Gaylord to the others!! Show them around town!! Have a nice day Hotch!!” Garcia said and promptly shoved the farmer in the other direction, Morgan trailing behind her, waving to Hotch “Seeya Hotch” and then they were gone.

Hotch knew it would be a good day indeed. This would be easy, he already knew one fear the farmer had. Social interaction. He was already plotting a plan in his very smart (but not near as smart as Reid) monster brain. This human would want to leave in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if someone doesn't remove my hands then this will continue

**Author's Note:**

> this WILL have more parts to it. probably a lot more.


End file.
